Strings are strung for a reason
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu has a blast from the past when a childhood friend makes her self known rated M for Hidans mouth -Kakuzu x OC-


Running around two children run around laughing with each other on a small hill with a cherry blossom tree fluttering in the breeze, petals from the pink flowers twinkle down softly to the ground below where both children are playing tag; getting stuck in their hair now and again. The little girl seems almost ghost like because she doesn't laugh as he tickles her but rather just squirms and grins hugely, a woman steps out from her door and calls over to the both of them.

"Tacy! Its time to come in sweetie say goodbye to Kakuzu…" her mother calls before trailing back inside taking Tacy's attention once Kakuzu stops jabbing her in the ribs playfully, giving a nod she looks to the boy then gives him a quick cuddle before running away down the large white and oak house.

[several years later]

Tacy runs towards Kakuzu with tears flooding her eyes and gasping what she can, he turns and icily glares at her to make her stop; a slice right through his headband.

"stay put Tacy…I'm going and not coming back, if you follow me I won't hesitate to hurt you" the teen bitterly shouts taking her back, her hand grips her shirt as she falls to her knee's crying loudly as her only friend leaves the gates never to be seen again; Tacy's hand reaches out to his back before blurring out of focus.

[present]

Sounds of an alarm clock bleeping loudly in Tacy's ears make them ring until she hits it and looks around her bag pack camp, she wipes away the tears in her eyes and looks deeply to her feet before going down to the river. Fish swim through the rapid currents while frogs launch at flies buzzing through the warm morning sunlight. In her peaceful thoughts she has a quick wash and eats her breakfast while walking through the dense forest, Tacy had been travelling through the country of stone into the country of leaf in search of a new town to live in; it had been years since she had dreamed about Kakuzu.

Tacy wore a simple light coat, black shorts with a red flame going up one side and a shirt with red blossom's shedding out of each other, an ANBU mask with a O shaped slit at the mouth covers her appearance, her country headband around her arm and she has light shoes on that are black; she looked simple right up to her hair which flowed right down to her shoulders barely touching them. It had a light brown tint with silver tips that shine metallically in the winter's warm looking yet harsh sunlight. Stepping out into the open Tacy walks calmly through the slushy snow that makes her stick out like a swollen thumb, turning her head for a moment she notices something in the snow; cautiously she walks over and stares at an empty camp. The fire that had been going was only recently put out but there where no foot steps on either side of the camp to show they had left, Tacy takes it as sign to leave swiftly; she had felt 2 strong presence's close by that she had been trying to dodge. Tacy found it hard to hide her self as she left foot steps in the snow that the strong opponents could track (if they where infact following her). Slowing down Tacy hops into a bush and lies as flat and low as possible. Voice's becoming louder in the distance until they where visible, listening carefully Tacy had learned how to drown everything out but the thing they wants to hear; Only one of the two apparent men spoke out in a pissed off manner.

"Why the Jashin are we following these tracks, Look for fuck sake they stop right here!" a voice bellows out in anger as the crunching of snow stops.

"they may stop but there is only one place to hide and that's behind this bush" another voice calmly states making Tacy alarmed and still, the snow crunch's closer and closer to the bush and in a panic she leaps up as fast as possible away not daring to look back at the now persisting men. The relaxed man of the group is quick to catch up and attempts to snag her with black strings but she easily dodges them only to run right into the louder mans large and red scythe, skidding Tacy stops right in front of the weapon and turns swiftly to both of them. They wore black cloaks with red clouds, only one of them takes her eye the most as her stance drops to stare; something about him she recognised but she couldn't figure it out because of the collar and masks covering his face. His perpetual green eyes with red around bore into the mask as if attempting to burn through it.

"about fucking time we found the bitch my ass is fucking freezing" the albino grins pulling his scythe through the snow back to him from where he stands, the masked man whips his wire back into his body.

"what's your name?" the masked man questions getting irritated by her silence, the albino attempts to talk to her with a vicious manner.

"answer you fucking---" the masked man stops his partner and steps closer with questioning eyes that glare Tacy down, she doesn't stay still long enough for him to come in 3 meters of her as she jumps backwards away from him.

"Tacy?" the man yells rather annoyed for that split second the world stops all around her as her memories come flooding back in her eyes in white flash's, her body turns slowly like clock work to lift her body up from the squatted position to face the man in question with her heart throbbing right through her entire body, that moment she knew who was standing right in front of her; Kakuzu.

"Tacy…it's me Kakuzu" he gently applies trying not to trigger anything bottled up inside her only to find only his name was enough to shatter her stone like motion, stepping closer Kakuzu wisps back when red and black wire shoot from the hole of her mask right at him in defence; all strands flustered out in every direction and moving in snake like slithers that move further form her body when he tries to get closer before sliding backwards to meet on impact with a powerful hit if he tried again.

"Tacy calm down I'm not going to hurt you" Kakuzu softly whispers holding out his hand, his albino partner stands there watching Kakuxu's usually dense, like stone, emotions seem softer for once. New thread slowly wiz out and run carefully along Tacy's own until reaching her body where they softly stroke until hers cease to want to draw blood and creep away back into the hole of the ANBU mask. Cautiously the miser walks over and puts his arms around her only to find her vibrating silently, from the moment he touched her Kakuzu could feel her crying behind the hidden mask s

ecretly.

[Akatsuki base]

Leader sits on his black leather chair looking at the still masked women with a sour glare, a woman with blue hair and piercing stands by his side. Tacy watches silently with Kakuzu in the centre of the room, he had been trying to convince him to let her join.

"what could she possibly do for our organisation?" Pein asks irritated by the disturbance and in most ways not wanting to hear anything Kakuzu had to say.

"she's an excellent spy and information gathering, perhaps she can help Zetsu" Kakuzu reasons trying to break through the leaders hard shell, knowing he had won when he sighs in defeat.

"fine she can stay but the woman's your responsibility, Welcome to the Akatsuki" leader grumbles spitting bitterly at the last sentence trying to shoo them away quickly while Kakuzu smirks from behind his own cloth mask and walks away while Tacy stands there still looking at the leader. Kakuzu whistles to get her to wake up from her daydream, urgently she bows politely then rush's to catch up with Kakuzu. Finding her self staying in the same room as both males she had conveniently found that there was a small bed in the corner that had originally been used to dump their junk before missions. The albino stares at the masked women rather curious but trying to hide it behind childish grins.

"so I'm Hidan… why the fuck doesn't she talk? And why the fuck is she still wearing that fucking mask" Hidan asks putting as many questions into one sentence as possible, Kakuzu steps forth and hands her an extra mask from his closet to give to Tacy. Only rising her wooden mask she ties the cloth around her face like Kakuzu does but it only reaches up just past the tip of her nose then takes her old mask off, her pupils are a bright oak brown where as the rest of her eye is a tropical sea blue. Hidan's eye twitches as he looks at both of his room mates with his lip raised.

"Kakuzu….is she your sister or something?! She fucking looks just like you do ass hole" Hidan looks at the girl again and grows alarmed by her deathly glares, Kakuzu seems amused and a cunning look appears on his face.

"I forgot to introduce you both, Hidan's a Jashinist….he's immortal" Kakuzu emphases to the strings that slip out the bottom of the mask go flying at Hidan, out side is a loud cry of pain that startle the others until they realise who's screaming and carry on as they where. Moments later Kakuzu comes in smirking evilly to him self as if having to use all of his strength not to laugh.

"Hidan get on your nerves again?" a man with red eyes questions looking at the miser, he shakes his head getting undivided attention.

"new member got him…word of advice don't tell her she looks like me or ask if she is my sister. Well, unless you're immortal" Kakuzu finally chuckles heading to the kitchen to get a snack, their attention is sucked away again by a rather nervous woman slowly stepping forth and looking around.

"you must be the chick to stabbed Hidan, if you're looking for Kakuzu he's in the kitchen" a blue man speech's to the woman's seemingly thankful facial expression before she looks at the door like a patient dog for its owner. Tacy had put make up on that coils out from the end of her eyes into 3 single thin fangs that link off one another along the side of her head, she had applied a soft blusher that is hardly visible as well. Tacy's eyes scan the door that is closed her eyes brightening then dulling to see that it wasn't Kakuzu who had left the room, a tall man with a half black half white face peers at her for a moment. Tacy tilts her head looking at him before jumping forward to see Kakuzu, if she had been given dogs ears they would be propped right up and her tail wagging frantically.

"Tacy really adores you" the blue haired women from before smiles looking at Tacy and Kakuzu by the kitchen door, Kakuzu tries to hide a faint blush and looks away from her.

"we're childhood friends what would you expect" Kakuzu mumbles scratching his head dopily before making a move for the door, Hidan stands in the door way looking rather flustered and half dead.

"you're like what? 90 fucking years old, what's that make this bitch?" Hidan yells out obviously he hadn't learnt his lesson from the first time he had said anything.

"Tacy, sick" Kakuzu evilly comments to Hidan's horror before he runs away with Tacy chasing hot on his tail, screams are heard only moments later from Hidan.

"wow…Kakuzu you're lucky you found your self a chick who can't yell or complain and she's even willing to do everything you say" leader stares in awe only to wince at a painful whack from Konan, she glares rather angrily at him making him try his luck at a begging face. Tacy appears in the door way holding Hidan's dislodged arm to Kakuzu, seeming rather innocent even though she is holding up a decapitated arm to her 'master' a sweat tear running down his head as he takes it from Tacy.

"remind me not to get on her bad side, un" Deidara murmurs looking horrified by the arm and the fact that the woman had managed to take off the zealots arm without getting an ounce of blood on her self. Tacy follows Kakuzu absently through to their room and watches him count his money silently, the miser relaxed to the sound of his money where as she's just relaxed to be close to him. Resting a chin on his desk her pupils follow his finger tips sliding the money across the desk until they begin to close hazily, her eyes try to open again when the tranquil sound of the clinking metal stops. Kakuzu stares down at the Uke looking woman peering up at him appearing rather dazed, his eyes shift to the clock that says its 11pm then he sighs; scribbling down something on a bit of paper the miser stands up and picks up Tacy as he goes. Kakuzu stops by his bed and props her down near the blankets looking rather crumpled; he was never one to make his bed or clean up after him self but it didn't mean he was messy either, not like Hidan. Staring at her with his elusive green pupils she had fallen asleep the instant her head hit the mattress, Kakuzu looks back at the clock then at his money followed by the bed with her sleeping on it. For a moment he stares stumped then puts his decision to his money and leave's her sleeping to begin counting again, the misers counting is disturbed by restless muttering from Tacy who turns over on her side before twisting again. Kakuzu tries to ignore it but gives in and goes to the bed, he stares at her as her body curls up around his side with her head on his chest. Tacy's restless muttering calms down until her face is calm and emotionless, in her ear she concentrates on all 5 heart beats.


End file.
